She Couldn't Possibly Feel Happier
by me ga mawaru
Summary: The incident of Priestess of Phoenix saddened everyone, but somehow Juvia also found happiness. It was the fact that her Gray-sama always protected her during their battle in Veronica. Set after the movie when Fairy Tail members were going back to Magnolia. A JuviaXGray story, with slight LucyXNatsu.


_Though the incident of Priestess of Phoenix saddened everyone, Juvia eventually found a little happiness. It was the fact that her Gray-sama always protected her during their battle in Veronica. But then, when she came into conclusion, she knew that she couldn't possibly feel happier. Set after the movie when Fairy Tail members were going back to Magnolia by train._

* * *

_**Note**: I'm using Juvia's point of view. Juvia address herself as 3rd person, so... yeah... I hope it doesn't confuse you :)_

* * *

**She Couldn't Possibly Feel Happier**

Juvia followed everyone's step to Veronica's boundaries. It was 9 o'clock pm. Juvia and everyone had helped the city for three days, and today the train station had operated again. For three days also, Juvia never saw Lucy smiled. Natsu-san was always by her side, but Lucy's smile had not been back.

Lucy was exactly Juvia's love rival, but Juvia also consider Lucy as her first friend, her first _nakama_. Maybe that's why somehow Juvia was feeling bad for seeing Lucy like that. Juvia had just enter the train when she heard Lucy's voice behind her.

"I'm fine, Natsu, it's okay…"

"I know, Luce… I know you're fine," it's Natsu-san's voice.

"You don't have to escort me everywhere then…" Lucy's voice was clear, but Juvia was still able to feel her sadness. Juvia quickly sat on the coupled seat second to the train's door, giving way to Lucy. Juvia was sad to see Lucy like that, but Juvia wasn't good at cheering a saddened person. A small frown formed on Juvia's face as Natsu-san guided Lucy to the furthest coupled seat from the door. Juvia wished to cheer Lucy too but she didn't know what to do.

Half standing, Juvia peeked over the seat to glance at Lucy the last time. Natsu-san guided Lucy to sit then settled beside the stellar mage, their back on Juvia's direction. Soon, Lucy's head leaned againts Natsu-san's shoulder. Maybe Lucy's crying again, Juvia sighed.

"With the flame head by her side, she would be fine," someone's voice surprised Juvia, making her squeaked a little before she turned her head.

"G-Gray-sama?"

"So don't worry," Gray-sama smiled softly to the sight of Lucy and Natsu-san. Juvia followed his gaze and saw Lucy was still leaning againts Natsu-san.

"Is this seat vacant by the way?"

Juvia was startled, "Huh? Uh.. Yes, Gray-sa—" before Juvia finished the sentence, Gray-sama had already sat down on the same seat as Juvia's. He quickly stretched his legs on to the seat in front of us, blocking any way out for Juvia. Somehow it also made anyone who entered the train after him had to find another seat. Juvia felt bad for monopolizing the coupled seat that was supposed to handle four people, though Juvia couldn't help but feeling extremely happy because it would be just her and Gray-sama on this coupled seat.

Aaaaaah— Gray-samaaaaa— Juvia's happy to be with you! Juvia soon sat beside the window, on the left side of Gray-sama, looking at the prince charming's face as he exchanged words with other guild member. Some of them complaining for him stretching his legs like that, but he shrugged them off.

Oh, Mavis, Juvia was sitting beside her prince charming, and her prince charming didn't let anyone to be near! Juvia might melt due to excess happiness! What's better? Juvia wasn't the one who initiated this! Gray-sama was the one who asked! Juvia's the happiest woman in the world!

The train's door was closing soon after Erza-san confirmed that everyone had already inside the train. We went home to Magnolia. Juvia was about to say thank you for Gray-sama for sitting here with her, when she heard snore. Gray-sama was snoring. Soon, snoring sound was everywhere to be heard. Juvia guessed everyone must be so tired after helping Veronica for three days non stop. Juvia wasn't tired, instead, she felt content. She felt happy. Very happy. Not only because of the fact that her prince charming was there beside her, but because of everything.

Juvia knew that this incident with Priestess of Phoenix was saddening, but Juvia also felt happy. She was happy because ever since she came to Veronica, Gray-sama never left her side. Her mind traveled to the battle by the riverside, when Gray-sama protected her from enemy's magic bullet. He hugged Juvia! And then he took Juvia's hand as they ran from the enemy. He looked so… protective, not that Juvia's complaining, but J-Juvia's…. Juvia's….. aaaaaaaaaahh… noooo…. Juvia was boiling in happiness! She could feel steam coming out her head! J-Juvia must get a hold of herself!

Juvia took a look of her left wrist, reliving the moment when her Gray-sama had held her hand, bringing her along with him. Slowly, Juvia put her hands on her chest, shutting her eyes.

Juvia also remembered the time when the phoenix was crumbled down and almost crushed them. At that time, Gray-sama pick Juvia up bridal style and brought her somewhere safe. Gray-sama was being very protective toward Juvia..

Juvia's the happiest woman in the world!

After that battle with phoenix, for three days in Veronica she was separated from Gray-sama, because she helped Wendy-chan to heal the injured people in emergency infirmary. Gray-sama, together with others from the guild, helped to build emergency buildings for the citizen. Even so, every morning, he always came to the infirmary to say hi to her. He also came around noon to have lunch together with her, and then after the sunset when his work has done he helped Juvia and Wendy-chan too. And lastly today, he made this coupled seat inaccessible to anyone else but Juvia and him.

Juvia's so happpyyy!

Juvia's squealing was cut by a sob. It was already midnight, and everyone was practically sleeping like dead. But Juvia knew whose sob it was. Juvia peeked to the direction of the sob, and confirmed that it was Lucy's. Between the snoring sounds, Juvia could hear Natsu-san's voice, trying to calm Lucy. Eh? Natsu-san wasn't puking? Wendy-chan must had helped him before.

Suddenly the train was shaking and Juvia lost her balance. She tried to support herself that she practically smashed her left hand on Gray-sama's lap, while her right hand and her head were on his shoulder. Juvia felt that Gray-sama was startled and grabbed Juvia's hand on his lap unconsciously. Juvia quickly realized her awkward position and shifted, but Gray-sama's eyes had fluttered open, his hand still holding Juvia's.

"G-Gray-sama… Juvia's so very sorry she woke you up accidentally!"

"Juvia… is everything alright?" Gray-sama mumbled groggily as he faced Juvia, his eyes half lidded. Aaaaah… so cute! Juvia would die to see Gray-sama's face like this every time! "Juvia… are you okay?"

"Eh? Uh, y-yes… Juvia is fine. Juvia is sorry for waking Gray-sama,"

"You sure you're okay? What were you doing, Juvia?" Juvia could swear she saw glint of worry from inside his eyes. But, huh? What was Juvia doing? Gray-sama didn't mean it the wrong way, did he? Juvia's so embarassed!

"Juvia heard Lucy's sobbing, and she tried to peek, and that's when the train was shaking. Juvia is sorry…" Juvia averted her gaze down, realized that Gray-sama was still holding her hand on his lap. Juvia didn't dare to look at his eyes…

Suddenly, Juvia heard Gray-sama's soft chuckle, "I thought something bad happened. You sure made me worry for a second,"

Gray-sama was worried? "Juvia is sorry to make you worry, Juvia—"

"It's okay. Stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong,"

Juvia slowly returned her gaze to Gray-sama, seeing him smiling innocently to her. That. And the fact that Gray-sama was still holding her hand. Juvia sure was feeling warm inside. She decided to return his smile.

"You sure care a lot about Lucy, huh?"

Juvia sighed, "Juvia sees Lucy these days. She doesn't smile like always. Juvia is worry about her,"

Gray-sama seemed to listen to Juvia, so she continued, "Juvia is not good at cheering people, but considering Lucy as her first nakama, Juvia feels like doing something. But… she's afraid she will just make everything worse…"

"So that's why you're just staring at her?"

"Yes…"

Gray-sama chuckled softly again, "I understand how you feel Juvia. But right now, just leave it to Natsu. As long as Natsu is there by her side, Lucy will be just fine,"

Juvia smiled, "Yes, but Juvia will always be there when Lucy needs her. Juvia can promise you that,"

Gray-sama returned her smile. Juvia's heart melted again. She then remembered to say thank you, "Gray-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you…"

"Huh? What for?" he looked at Juvia rather confused.

"Uh… for everything Gray-sama did for Juvia since we arrived at Veronica. Gray-sama has protected Juvia several times. A-and, Juvia was very happy because Gray-sama always visited the infirmary afterwards,"

"Uh… it's okay Juvia. You're welcome. You helped me a lot too,"

Juvia couldn't help but smile again. She would die to stop the time right at that moment.

"The enemy on the riverbank, he sure was a very destructive one. Your water body might hurt from his bullet, right?"

"Eh? How did… Gray-sama… know?"

"I watched your expression when he shot you back in the guild,"

Juvia was taken aback. She didn't expect Gray-sama to know that her water body wasn't immune to magic bullet.

"You seemed to get insulted by him, so I had to make sure you didn't do anything reckless and harm yourself,"

"Gray-sama…" of course Juvia was insulted! The enemy was flirting with her Gray-sama!

"And by helping Wendy, you sure spending _all_ of your time. I also had to make sure you're not overworking yourself and collapse,"

Juvia blinked as she tried to understand his words, "Gray-sama, were you worry about Juvia?" Juvia asked dumbfoundedly. Did Gray-sama…?

He sighed, "Yeah, couldn't you see?"

"Eh?! A-anoo… J-Juvia is… Juvia is…" Juvia didn't expect Gray-sama to say something like that. Juvia didn't know how to respond.

"Since you joined Fairy Tail, you sure is the type who dedicated yourself for your nakama a lot. Sometimes, it's okay to enjoy yourself a little more, you know?"

Juvia smiled hearing this, "Gray-sama, Juvia thinks that she enjoy herself the most when she's surrounded by her nakama," Juvia peeked over the seat and saw everyone was still snoring, absorbing everyone's presence inside her mind, "No matter how hard it is, as long as Juvia has her nakama, Juvia knows everything is going to be fine and enjoyable,"

Juvia heard Gray-sama sighed again, then returned Juvia's smile, "As long as you didn't do anything to harm yourself…"

Juvia could feel the blush creeping to her cheeks, then suddenly she got a question. She decided to asked, "Uh… Gray-sama…?"

"Yes?"

"If… if someday Juvia is sad like Lucy… will you—"

"I'll do anything to make you happy again,"

"Eh?" Gray-sama was not only cut Juvia's words, but also gave her a surprising answer. "G-Gray-sama will… do anything... to make… Juvia happy?" Juvia must heard it wrong. But then she realized that Gray-sama had not released his grip on Juvia's hand yet since minutes ago.

"Yes,"

"E-Eh?" Juvia was blushing deeply. Gray-sama never was the talking type. But he always _did_ save Juvia when she's in a pinch.

"Or rather… I will make sure you'll never be sad," Gray-sama continued. Juvia could feel his grip on Juvia's hand was getting tighter.

"Gray-sama,"

"I'm sure you know that I am bad at speaking my mind, but I will protect you no matter what,"

Juvia was sure that she was melting. Juvia remembered the day when she first met Gray-sama. He saved Juvia from falling. He showed the sun and blue sky for Juvia. He invited her to perform together with him in Fantasia. He asked Juvia to do Unison Raid to save Natsu-san. He saved Juvia when Ultear-san almost killed her. He protected Juvia when Acnologia attacked Tenrou Island. He was _always _getting angry when Lyon-san approached her. He also danced with her. Not to mention, he protected Juvia a lot when we're in Veronica. All those times, Juvia's heart was feeling so happy. But this time… this time when Gray-sama promised to protect Juvia… Juvia… she couldn't possibly feel happier…

"Now sleep," Gray-sama's voice brought Juvia's back to reality. He didn't release his grip on Juvia's hand, so practically the only available position was to put her weight on his shoulder. Juvia was sitting on his left, and Gray-sama was holding her left hand. So… so… B-But wait, J-Juvia wasn't ready for t-this….

"Sleep, Juvia. You need it," Gray-sama stern voice startled Juvia a bit.

"But, G-Gray-sama is still holding Juvia's hand,"

"Yeah… so?" and by saying that, he used _both _of his hands to grip Juvia's left hand, put them on his lap. Juvia was very surprised.

"A-Anoo… G-Gray-sama... J-Juvia is…"

"Sleep, Juvia," with this final words, Juvia saw Gray-sama closed his eyes again, sitting straight on the seat, his head slightly tilted to Juvia's direction. Juvia's left hand was safe in his grip.

Juvia couldn't see another possibility. Juvia was nervous. She slowly put off her dark-blue hat using her right hand, then set her weight on his shoulder. She slowly put her head on his crook of neck, and soon she found out that it was a very comfortable position for her. Gray-sama didn't seem to mind because he didn't stir at all.

Juvia was very happy. Her heart was swelling with happiness. Soon, the wave of tiredness washed over Juvia, and she slowly fell asleep.

" I love you, Juvia," Juvia heard someone whispered, and she was sure that she's already dreaming when she felt a peck on her forehead.

**_-The End-_**

* * *

**a.n.** How? I saw some interesting scenes between Juvia and Gray in the movie. Most people focus on Lucy and Natsu so I thought I would make a story for Juvia and Gray. I really love to see Gray and Juvia getting together because they looked so compatible to each other. I've already fallen in love in this couple since their battle in Phantom Lord Arc and I wish they will end up together!

Since this was practically my second fic, I was kinda nervous. Please review and tell me what to improve. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
